


It's Nice, Really

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bard showing off by using the boats to get from one walkway to another and then he accidentally falls in. Imagine going skinny dipping with Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nice, Really

It was near freezing outside. The sun had long since set and the water was still, a thin layer of ice forming to prove that winter was just over the hills. She had been late from her shift at the local tavern, and was surprised to see Bard, one of her dearest friends, waiting for her to walk her home in the chill.

“Alfrid had been hanging around here earlier, so I thought it best to keep you company unless he should have tried to trick you into courting him.” You giggled at Bard’s ridiculous accusation and linked arms with him to keep warm in the chilly air, and continued to walk.

“It’s your seventeenth name day tomorrow,” you said quietly. “Are you looking forward to your first job to the Woodland Realm?”

Bard snorted. “Father’s escorting me there, so that I don’t potentially harm our relations with the elves.” You felt like that was a very good idea. “There is nothing I wish for more than to spend my name day sitting in the tavern and waiting for you to leave your shift.”

Even though your fingers felt numb already, you felt your cheeks flush in the heat, and felt like you needed to take your coat off. Instead, you adjusted so that both hands were gripping Bard’s strong arm, tucking your fingertips into the crevice between the fabric of his sleeve, and the fabric of his torso. “You can’t always walk me home, you know. Soon you’ll be too busy with your own family to walk home a tired old friend.”

“You are much more than a friend.”

The words were not meant for you to hear. You knew that because he immediately turned red when he noticed you had heard, glancing to him in surprise. “Bard?”

He cleared his throat, staring at the boots as they hit the boards on the walkway nearly silently with each step, before he looked up. “I would very much like to be more than old friends.”

“Perhaps it was not Alfrid I needed to worry for accosting me in the night for my hand, but instead you,” you teased lightly, and he snorted, but didn’t say anything further. “I did not know you had intentions for me.”

“You are a woman of her word, and a woman with whom I would be very honored to get to know better.” And though your steps did not falter, his did, causing you to be jerked back slightly. You stared up so that you met his eyes and he released a breath. “Very much like it as well.”

You searched his face, seeing honesty, admiration, even a twinge of hope, before you saw it slowly morph into defeat. As his head dropped, you caught it with your freezing fingers, and gripped his jaw more firmly as you realized his skin was quite warm. “Impress me, and I will say yes.”

Once he comprehended, his expression changed to determination and he set his jaw before nodding his head and glancing around quickly, your hands dropping to fend for themselves. You tucked them into your body, watching as he seemed to be looking for something. And then he spotted it. The line of boats still as night docked between the two walkways. “How about a shortcut to your home?”

That would be impressive, especially if she could warm her fingers. “Very well. Show me?”

Bard nodded immediately, slicking his hair back out of his eyes with his hands, and handed her his satchel in case it got wet.

He teetered as he walked along the rail of the first boat, and the water became rippled as he stepped onto the opposite end of the boat. You fully knew when he would begin to fall because of the way his arms began to flail. And then he was sent into the water with a short, almost mute shout. And your giggling that you desperately tried to hold back filled the night air. When he burst to the surface, gasping, your giggling had not ceased and he glared at you, half-heartedly, before he began to swim for the walkway. You blocked it, standing there, before you set the pack down and slowly began to unlace your boots.

“Mind if I join you?”

“It’s freezing,” Bard insisted, his teeth already chattering.

“Mmm.. but you’re so on the verge of impressing me, Bard.” You began to unbutton your blouse and his eyes widened in alarm before he quickly turned around away from you. “I don’t want my clothes to freeze on me on the walk home, Bard, honestly. If I am going to swim, I am going to do so as the Master has very strictly forbidden.” You discarded the rest of your clothes easily before you jumped in.

It was very cold, the water hitting you like a thousand knives and you surfaced with a gasp, swiping your hair from your eyes and glancing towards Bard, who had opened his eyes, finally. “Are you going to leave your clothes to dry a bit or are you going to walk home as a block of ice?” you questioned, swimming closer.

“We shouldn’t be in here long. We’ll freeze to death anyway.”

Now that you could agree on. Already your fingers seemed even more numb. “It’s nice, really.” The words were lying, and the water felt anything but nice.

As you got closer, Bard seemed to be turning red, and he stuttered out some statement. “Your lips are turning blue.” You reached for his jacket lapels and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“For staying in as long as you did, turning while I undressed, and warning me that I was turning blue…. I’m impressed.” His eyes widened in surprise. You did not think he could get anymore so. “But you’ll have to warm my lips for me.”

He got the hint well enough. His kiss was warm against your frozen face, and already it felt like ice was forming in your hair. But with the kiss, his confidence grew and he pulled you closer, his hands on your bare waist, and you ran a hand through his dark hair, as you broke away.

“But now I’m really cold, and getting out is a good idea,” you said quickly. Your hint had been when you heard the crunch of ice in Bard’s own hair. Yes, getting out was good. It was a quick swim to the clothing and bags left on the dock, and you grabbed them before holding them high above the water as you swam to the other side, where your home was. He hauled himself out first, grabbing your long coat and holding it in one hand, while offering you another to get out. Almost as soon as you were out of the water, the jacket was wrapped around you. “And a gentlemen. I’ve struck gold.”

“I don’t think Alfrid will like me much after this.”

“Alfrid’s never liked you. He only would stand to be in the same room as you because I was always there too.” You buttoned the coat up before grabbing the rest of your clothing and offering Bard his pack back. And you kissed his cheek. He was much taller than you, even though he was only a month older. “Maybe once your father stops going to the elf kingdom with you, you’ll be allowed to sneak me along.”

“I’ll do my best.” The promise was open, you knew, but you nodded none the less and glanced towards your home three doors away. Your aunt’s home, who had been unmarried all her life and the only surviving relative you had. “Thank you for walking me. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right? For your present?”

“No need. This is present enough.”

You glanced back to him, smiling warmly though you felt anything but on the outside. “Goodnight, Bard.”

“Goodnight.” He gave you a final kiss before he ducked down the way towards his own home, just a few farther down than yours. You smiled to yourself, before a gust of frigid wind reminded you that you were wet, and you quickly rushed to your own house, before you spent a long while in front of the fire, trying to get the feeling back in your lips so you could see if you could still feel Bard’s kiss upon them.


End file.
